


No Matter Where

by softeststarboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeststarboy/pseuds/softeststarboy
Summary: No matter where they are in the world Shiro and Lance's bond never fades.





	No Matter Where

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuccubustyKisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this Kitty!! I love you!!

Lance walks into the Shirogane residence following his parents with his hands stuffed into his pockets, sporting his ugliest of sweaters. He can't even remember the last time he was in their house or even the last time he saw Shiro after the summer of their graduation.

They used to be the best of friends when they were younger being neighbors and all, but they grew up and went off to different schools. After leaving they lost touch, having barely spoken in the 3 years they've been away. Sure, they see each other over summer break but it doesn't compare to how much they used to hang out. Hell, Lance is surprised Shiro's actually going to be home this year, he's usually off with his boyfriend. However, they apparently weren't getting along too well anymore.

“Lance!” Shiro shouts over the crowd of family and friends as he makes his way over to him.

“Hey, man,” grinning Lance enjoys the tight embrace Shiro pulls him into. “it's really good to see you again, Shiro.”

“God, you too. I really wish we weren't so shit at keeping up.”

Nodding Lance follows Shiro into the kitchen, “well, we have plenty of time to catch up now.”

“Yeah… I uh, I actually got you a gift if that's okay? I don't expect anything in return. I really just want to put forth the effort into being close friends again.”

“Still a sap I see?” Lance chuckles and pours himself a drink, “I'll just buy you dinner later to make up for it.”

“Dinner sounds nice.”

“So, what happened with the boyf?” Lance of course being a nosy boy is just dying to know.

“He apparently thought spending the holidays with him every year was more important than coming home to see my family and friends. I just… I got so tired of him trying to control me so I cut him out of my life. I honestly think I'm doing better without him anyway.”

“Well, I'm happy for you then.”

Shiro hums, “how about we grab that gift now?”

Lance nods, allowing Shiro to lead him back out of the kitchen. Before they get too far into the house Lance's mom stops them in the archway.

“Oh, look at you two!”

“Mama, what are you talking about?” Lance crosses his arms over his chest.

“You're under the mistletoe!”

_Oh no._

“Huh,” Shiro looks up, a soft smile lining his lips, “I guess we are.”

Lance's face burns bright, Shiro's not actually going to kiss him... is he? Before Lance has any more time to think about it Shiro's lips press gently against his in a quick kiss. Lance's mother cheers, clapping her hands and smiling at the boys.

“You two are just the cutest,” she grins.

Biting his lip Lance doesn't even know what to think, his childhood best friend just planted one on him like it was nothing.

Shiro's lips brush against Lance's ear, “we can talk about everything else later. For now I really want to give you your gifts.” Grabbing on to Lance's hand he leads him up to his room.

Shiro's room looks about the same as it did when they were in high school. Sparsely decorated with his bed in the center. The only things out of place are his bags shoved in the corner, and a single gift bag set neatly on his bed.

“You really didn't need to get me anything, Kash.”

“Man, I haven't heard that nickname in years,” Shiro sits down on his bed, pulling Lance along with him, “I totally did, though, to make up for all our lost time.” Reaching behind them he grabs the bag and hands it over to Lance.

Opening the bag he finds three individually wrapped gifts, “why did I expect anything less from you?”

Shiro chuckles, “come on, open them.”

Picking up the biggest one of the three he guesses it's probably some type of game or book, it's way too light to be a book. Ripping the paper open he's filled with nostalgia.

“You got me Spyro!?”

“Yeah, I figured we could play like we used to when we were kids.”

Lance leans over and presses a quick kiss to Shiro's cheek, “thank you, Kash.”

“You can thank me later, open the rest. The bigger one first.”

“Fine,” Lance rips open the small box to find a lush bath bomb inside, “ooo, look at all that glitter.” He lifts it to his nose, breathing in the sweet scent.

“Maybe we could use it together,” Shiro jokes, but Lance might actually take him up on that if that kiss meant anything to him.

Humming, Lance picks up the last little box. It's far smaller than the rest. Ripping open the package he finds a small black box.

“You really are the most extra person I know and no one believes it because it only comes out when you do stuff like this.”

“Ahh, just open it.”

Lance rolls his eyes and opens the box. His mood changes when he finds a keychain with the words 'no matter where’ engraved on it with a little sun attached.

“Kash…”

“Do you like it? I have one too with a little moon on it. I gave you the sun because even when we're apart just thinking about you lights up my world. Lance, I really regret losing touch with you.”

“Kash, you really are a fucking sap,” wiping away a few tears Lance leans into him, holding the keychain tight in his hand, “I love it.”

“I really regret not taking my shot when I had the chance, before I left. I wouldn't have wasted two years of my life with that asshole if I would've just went for it like I wanted to.” Shiro wraps his arms securely around Lance.

“Well, we're both single, so you might as well try now.”

“I am trying,” he huffs, giving Lance a squeeze.

“So, I guess that dinner I owe you _could_ be our first date.”

“I'd enjoy that very much.”

“Good,” leaning up Lance steals a kiss from Shiro. This time he actually gets to enjoy it without the peering eyes of his mother and everyone else.

 


End file.
